Dream Kisses
by hpbutterbeer
Summary: Hermione's having dreams, and somehow, they're all coming true.
1. Garden Smooch

Hermione was sitting on a swing large enough for two people to settle on. Wearing a lacy white dress and daffodils on her hair, she swung, her eyes focused on the setting sun. Hermione watched as birds flew by the distance. She could smell the grass and the sweetness of the garden. She kept swinging until the setting sun was there no more and the moon shone its silver light.

She stopped as she felt something touch her back. She turned her head and laid her sight toward two emerald orbs. The guy seated beside her. Hermione smiled and slid her fingers on the messy mop of black hair and moved forward.

As the distance closed in, she felt a soft and damp thin lips linger on her own. It stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Their breathing was warm between them, forcing her to close her eyes. Her heart beat was doing a crescendo and just couldn't quite hear the crickets anymore. She opened her eyes again and a golden light appeared followed by voices.

"It's only a week to go before Valentines!" said an eager voice across her bed.

"Do you have a date yet?" said another and both of the giggled.

Hermione closed her eyes again and shifted to her left. She clutched her heart and wished that it was all a dream. Nothing more, but maybe a little less.

_No! This is so sick! That was Harry and I can't think of that about him! Consciously or not! I just can't!_

But her lips were tingling and it was still damp the moment she touched it. It felt so true, but surely can't be, for other girls might hear or see Harry or whoever the guy really was, come in.

A sudden debate of theories came. 

"Firstly, it may be a real guy who kissed me but I dreamt of Harry instead. Or, it was really Harry but then again, whoever it was, really risked a lot for being caught with a dorm full of girls," then it dawned on her. "Oh no, I might be have been kissing myself! How? I dunno… Moving my lips, maybe… Disgusting it may seem, but I was unconscious!"

She sat up and began fumbling on her clothes; it was all crumpled up as if somebody touched her. She blushed as she remembered the dream again. The way Harry tenderly kissed her was enough to make her stomach flip. She got out of bed and went to the Great Hall. She found Harry already eating his breakfast.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi," she said can't quite look at him especially his lips. She sat down opposite him, her eyes glued at the empty golden plate resting in front of her.

"Ummm… 'Mione, I just wanted to ask you…" said Harry. Hermione lifted her gaze and found Harry's lips quite red.

"What is it?"

"Er…" he bit his lower lip. "Can you come with me at the garden? You know the one near the green houses? I just wanted to show you something."

"Su-sure!" Hermione suppressed a smile, unsure what was going on. "But I still have Ancient Runes after breakfast," she drank her pumpkin juice absorbing all what Harry had just said.

"No Hermione, we can go this afternoon when the classes are all over. I know you'll definitely hate me if you ever miss one minute of a lesson."

"Okay then,"_ What is this all about? Why is everything he's saying remind me of my dream?_ Hermione finished her breakfast and headed up towards the East Tower still pondering on the odd coincidence of a meeting in the garden.

Her classes were like a blank space. She couldn't concentrate on everything the professors say. Her potion work was thankfully though, managed to be still good. She couldn't even wait for the afternoon come. With each passing minute on her watch, her patience grew lesser. Hermione grew alienated with herself that she was really looking forward to the meeting.

_Was it a premonition? No, certainly not. But still… Argh, I hate it when I can't figure out answers to things that can't be based on facts! If there's just a book for this!_

And then the end of classes came. The sky was already turning pink from the deep orange rays that spread through Hogwarts. With every step, anticipation and nervousness grew. Hermione was starting to bug herself since this was very unlike her. It was just a kiss! And there are a ninety-six percent of chances that it wouldn't come true or maybe not…

"It was all a dream! I repeat Hermione. Jane. Granger! It was all a dream!" She muttered to herself with every step she took. "I'm not even wearing a lacy dress for Pete's sake! Even daffodils on top of my head are nowhere to be found!" She raised her right hand and felt the top of her head. And yes, there were surely no flowers of any sort in there, just a bush of hazel-brown hair. She started to tame her hair when she reached the entrance of the garden, not knowing why she suddenly felt self-conscious.

Harry was sitting on a bunch of daffodils as she reached the heart of the garden. Her heart stopped at the sight but soon was relieved that there were no swings in sight.

"Oh, hi. Glad you came," said Harry as he turned around facing her. "Come here."

Not sure what else to do, she walk down to him and smelled the sweet air. The sun was already starting to dissolve from afar.

"Well, um, do you like it?"

"Huh? What like? Oh! The d-d-daffodils? They're great, r-really!" stuttered Hermione.

"Really? Brilliant! I turned it in into this arrangement you see. For Valentines; I just wondered if she would like it."

"What do you mean 'she'?" a sudden feeling rising up to her throat.

"Oh, just someone…" Harry smiled and sighed. "I just wondered if it looks romantic or something."

"Come on Harry, who is it?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I can't tell you. Well, right now that is. Promise I'll tell you soon enough."

"Well, if you can't say her name, then why did you even bother to ask me to come down here?! How could I tell if it's romantic if I don't even know whose point of view I'm going to take it all from?! I'm going up now, I still have two hundred and twenty-two pages to finish reading," she said rather ruefully. She stalked out with a dash leaving Harry stunned right on the spot.

A pang of jealousy seethed through.

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Solely the plot is mine. Nothing more, but maybe a little less. 


	2. Encounter at the Library

"No, this couldn't be happening to me. Why did I do that! This is so confusing!"

Hermione strode across the library. She settled on the farthest left corner of the table between the Restricted Section and the twelve foot tall Charms bookshelves.

She opened up her book on Ancient Runes and turned to page three hundred and ninety-four. She stared at her book with a blank expression and wishing that she hadn't shouted at Harry's face.

She banged her head against the table so loud the echoes bounced and made Madam Pince scowl at her. Hermione gave an apologetic smile; and when the librarian looked away she kept banging her head again and again and again, maintaining the silence as it went on and on and…

A hand suddenly stopped her forehead midway before landing on impact. It lifted her head up and showed Harry with the most concerned look he ever gave.

Hermione stood up and picked up a Charms book that mysteriously appeared. She didn't know what to say. She climbed the ladder of the Charms bookshelf up to the twenty-second row. She spotted a space for the book to slide on, so she inserted it. The book was a bit thick so she had to tap the book a few times but still with no luck, it won't budge. She hit it hard with so much force; she was drawn back and fell…

Fell into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry," muttered Hermione.

Harry shook his head slightly and sat at the table while she sat on his lap. He held her face with both hands and said, "_I'm_ sorry."

He kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then her other cheek. The kisses burned her face crimson. He proceeded to her upper lip, then the lower one, then back to her upper one again; his teeth grazing her flesh.

He bit her lower lip and exhaled at through his nose sending a warm air. Harry then started rubbing his thumb on her left palm sending tingling sensations and goose bumps on her anatomy.

He started sucking pretty hard… then…

"Hermione? Her- my- oh- knee!"

She stirred her head looking up at red blur and freckles.

"Ah! Ron. What are you doing here at the library?! Were you the one…? Did you…?" she whimpered and put her hands on her face. No, surely it wasn't Ron, but her lower lip still stings. And not to mention a rather painful forehead.

"What did I do now? And no, Hermione, this is not the library. This is what we call, "_The Gryffindor Common Room_," said Ron with a deep voice for more emphasis. "And what the heck is wrong with you, you were banging your head in the table with your eyes closed."

"Well Ron, do people not close their eyes when banging their heads onto something?" she replied nastily and looked at her textbook. There was a good spot of drool so she closed it hastily and turned to Ron. "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron was about to answer when a person on her peripheral view answered.

"I'm here. Umm… Hermione? Could you take a walk with me to the library? I wanted to talk to you and just have to return this," he held a book for her to see; it was the same damn book that wouldn't fit the empty space!

"Sure," she found herself saying as if on instinct.

They exited the Common Room and proceeded upstairs. Silence was beginning to etch on their ears.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm very not myself now," _Tell me about it._ They entered the libray's Oak doors.  
"It's alright, but please don't bother to ask who the one I'm presenting the daffodil arrangement for alright?" They reached the Charms bookshelves and Harry climbed up spotting an empty space on the twenty-second row.

_Ok, am I supposed to catch him now, if he ever falls?_

He slid it with just one hard push and it perfectly fitted the once hollowed space.

_Alright, maybe not, why am I even thinking of what just happened in my dream? It was just very coincidentally!_ Too weird to be coincidental, in fact.

He climbed down and looked at her. He sat at the table and held her face towards him. "You look flushed."

Hermione, yet again, blushed as he inspected her. Thanking that there was no one near their vicinity to see her at this state; they were completely covered by the gigantic bookshelf.

"Hey," said Harry forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. He then began rubbing his thumb on her left palm. Still a concerned look on his face, a rather familiar concerned look.

With every rub, Hermione's breath would get caught. She suddenly slowly moved her way towards him more. She bit her lower lip. Then stuttered, "I'm-I'm okay. I think I'll just go head ba-back to the dorimorties---dormitories, and r-read my boo-ook there…"

Hermione cleared her throat and walked towards the library doors clutching her left hand that was now so warm from friction. She kissed her palm and turned a right proceeding to the Gryffindor House.

May it be a dream or reality, Hermione wondered if her heart also fell in Harry's arms that night.

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 


	3. Broom Cupboard Madness

As Hermione went upstairs, she met Ron along the way, he was carrying five books. A scene that requires a double-take before accepting it as a fact. Okay, maybe it needs a bit more than that.

"Hermione? Where were you and Harry? Both of you are acting very weird lately. And the two of you weren't eating at the Great Hall. Dinner had just ended.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't that hungry, I just didn't notice it," she replied. Well, the truth is who would forget dinner when your disturbing dreams are somehow coming true? Scenes of grass and books suddenly flooded her mind.

"Well I'll go ahead then," said Ron.

"Ron? Isn't it a bit late for you to return those in the library? It'll close soon enough by the time you get there."

Ron suddenly looked as if he was caught off guard. "Um, I-I was just-I was just going upstairs," he cocked his head up pointing to the spiral staircase heading towards Ravenclaw.

"Do you have some business with a certain Ravenclaw?" she quirked an eyebrow. Then she walked in front of Ron. "Surely, this time of the night?"

"Yes Hermione, I do have someone to meet. So please move aside so I could continue."

"Ron! It's Late!"

"No, it's still a quarter before eight!" he retorted carefully pushing her into the opened broom cupboard near them while Hermione grabbed a fistful of his robes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry suddenly appeared and came to them forcing them apart.

"Luna!" called Ron to an entity upstairs. "Wait up!"

"Ron! You can't go! It's late and goodness! You. Are. A. Head. Boy!" Hermione said while both her feet were sliding because Ron was already trekking up the stairs.

"Hermione, let go off Ron! You're going to suffocate him," said Harry holding her hands and trying to let her go of Ron's collar. "Just let him go before the three of us are caught!"

And due to Ron's height and strength, he pushed the two away then came pelting towards Luna causing Harry and Hermione to fall back on the cupboard. Ron ran without even taking a look back at them. He didn't even hear the loud screeching noise the cupboard made as it locked the couple up.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no…NO!" Hermione crouched onto the door and tried to turn the doorknob. "Please open this up, I forgot my wand upstairs! Ron! Ron, can you hear me?!"

"Hermione, please stand up, you're in a rather _difficult_ position," came Harry's voice .

"Wha-what?" She placed her right hand below her to hoist herself up and felt a soft bump and heard a whimper behind her. It appeared that she had been sitting on Harry's stomach.

"Oh! Oh, sorry Harry, do you have your wand? I… mean, do you… So we could get out of here?"

"Er, no," his voice was oddly high, then he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I think I left it upstairs too."

"Argh, I wanna get out!" Hermione still fidgeting on the door despite the darkness. "Please let me out! What if somebody will check the cupboards! And as far as Head Girls and Boys are concerned, a girl and boy caught together in the middle of the night means… Oh please just let this be a dream!"

"Well as far as _I'm _concerned, this is surely not a dream. And you're a Head Girl and so is Ron (Head Boy), whom I believe is having his own moment."

"There are other Heads Harry!" Hermione felt him stand up and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Again, for the third time (second in reality), he was massaging her again.

"Quiet down and just relax. Alright?"

Harry tried to ram down the door but no luck. It remained shut like a steel door.

"What are we going to do?"

"As of now, I don't know, I think this door is jinxed. Let's just wait for Ron."

"Wait? Wait, Harry? Of all people, Ron? Are you mad?!"

"Better mad than having lost hope. Why don't you sit down? There's nothing here, there's still space," he said in an odd relaxing way. He sat beside her and pulled Hermione's hand, she sat beside him.

"Is it alright if I rest my head on you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Harry as he placed his right hand over her shoulder and inclined her head to rest on his. He rubbed her temple. Hermione smelled his scent._ He smells like daffodils_. The aroma was making her dazed. She closed her eyes.

She could feel Harry adjusting his position. There was a bright light that shone and the door of the cupboard again, screeched open.

"Hermione, the door's open." Harry said to her.

"Excuse me, but what are the two of you doing in here? Harry?" it was Ginny. Her red mane of hair reflected the torches behind her. Her voice was somehow filled with disappointment.

"Oh Ginny! Thanks so much for finding us! I still have a book to read!"

"Yeah, sure. Harry, you said earlier you wanted to meet me?" she turned her gaze towards Harry.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, could you give us ten minutes? I promise we'll get back to the Common Room, so please don't look at me like that. _I promise_! This will be quick," He cast a half smile then grinned at Ginny. Ginny grinned back.

"Um, sure." Hermione's heart felt like it was melting down slowly. She walked upstairs and was ready to turn to the portrait, but she glanced back at them to find Ginny waving back at her and her other hand was held by Harry, both looking at her. She waved back and gave the password but did not enter.

She heard a screeching noise and was shocked. Harry entered the cupboard who was led by no other than Ginny.

She stared for about no more than a minute when she heard the Fat Lady say, "Don't kids even have the sense to say the password and _immediately_ enter? Even portraits have to sleep you know!"

Tears were welling up Hermione's eyes. She was feeling a big lump on her throat and an invisible arrow on her heart. She remembered the garden and the library.

She ran inside Gryffindor. She kept running her surroundings beginning to fade into a highly colored spectrum. She cried. It hurt too much. She expected love, she thought everything was alright. Tears flowed desperately on her cheeks as something rubbed them away.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice came near her.

She tilted her head up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Her neck was slightly stiff.

"Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Harry? Nothing. I mean, yes you're right, I did have a dream. I'm alright though."

"Are you sure?" he held her face and pressed his thumbs on her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure, really."

"Hermione. Please don't kill me."

"Why…? Mpf…"

She felt soft, damp and thin lips linger on her own. She felt drops of tear roll down her cheeks. She pinched her left hand to make sure it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered on her left ear sending out a hot breath. "Lumos."

His wand cast a low light.

"Well, when does Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One', ever forget his wand?" he answered her infuriated look. "I just wanted to spend some time with you and just wanted you to rest a bit. I'm really sorry I messed up your schedule. Alohomora."

The knob turned and clicked and the door screeched. He shot her an apologetic grin; she shot a grin back. They went upstairs and gave the password.

"No, Harry. It's alright. It's not your fault. And believe me, I had lots of rest."

"Then I'm glad," said Harry flashing her a lopsided smile.

"Don't kids even have the sense to say the password and _immediately_ enter? Even portraits have to sleep you know!" interfered the Fat Lady.

"Well, kids also have some things to do on their own before going to sleep," said Harry. "Just like this."

He swooped down Hermione and kissed her again sending Filibuster's Fireworks all over her insides and escorted her inside.

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.


	4. Greenhouse Effect

A week of mixed feelings grew more intense everyday. Mainly infatuation, because of her three dreams and their first two kisses. The fact that they all happened in one day didn't help in overcoming it. Every time she will look at him her insides seem to empty itself out. The feel of his lips on hers never left. It itched more each passing day. And one fact that she hated the most to think of is that she wanted more.

She wanted more though she knew Harry had someone else. She wanted more though she knew Harry kissed her only because she needed comfort. The bookish and platonic type of Hermione and the infatuated one right now are both suffering this Valentine's Day. From the words of Gollum, a creature she read from a muggle book: "It burns! It burns us!"

All giggling girls of Hogwarts from House to House seemed to dominate this day. Everywhere one would see hearts and almost all the ghosts are telling their past love lives which ended up in a tragic incident. Even Professor Sprout has a special lesson for the special occasion. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw went to the greenhouses almost all of them too sleepy as Herbology was the last subject for the day. Hermione spotted the fence where the hidden daffodil arrangement is placed. If she just didn't have the heart for the "florist" she would have burned it all up. Three heart-shaped and mushroom-like plants of different colors greeted them as they entered the greenhouses.

"Okay, everybody group your selves around these plants at the center. Now, who could tell me what these are?"

Hermione shot up her hand a little too much making her shoulder blade crack. Harry, who was standing beside her, sniggered as she spoke.

"These are Coronils. Distinguishable because of their shape, while on the contrary, their smell differs to everyone. This is because it is the main ingredient of Amortentia; once dried and powdered. While its syrup could be used for temporary love potions."

There was a collective buzzing of students that followed her recitation. Some were very excited about it. She continued on.

"These are very rare plants and are very hard to dry for the most complex of potions. It causes obsession, loss of self importance, and very high sexual innuendo."

Again, a collective buzz transcended but louder this time and was followed by annoying giggles. Professor Sprout gave her twenty-five points for the "well-excerpted monologue" as Ron calls it. And they were asked to sketch the Coronils assigned to them. These really were odd plants as their mushroom-like shells open up every three minutes and give out a passionate smell in the air. Hermione stared blankly on the space before her for she smelled too much of daffodils that her head was somehow filled with drowsiness.

She opened her eyes and saw a red haired girl sketching a three feet tall Coronil. The girl had no face but her features were very familiar. A boy with messy black hair sat beside her as she continued to sketch. The boy was inching his way towards her very slowly almost kissing her hair. She was as if completely oblivious to the boy's closeness. He was rubbing her left palm very tenderly. When the girl finished sketching, she stood up and led him to the back of the greenhouses. There, a two and a half hectare of land filled with blossoming daffodils. They walked towards the center and laid there. Putting their arms around each other and their heads met. Hermione's sight darkened and it rained, the couple, though dimly colored, continued to be attached to each other. Her ribs contracted, her eyes stung. And her ears were filled with the sound of the rain splattering. She jerked up as something tapped her elbow.

"Hey, wake up. The class is over, everyone's gone to the castle, Professor Sprout said we can pass it tomorrow. Get up I have something to show you."

"Hunh? Harry? Oh my, I fell asleep! I'm sorry, but I still have to sketch!"

She hurried to get in front of a three feet tall Coronil fumbling at her quill and parchment. She tripped on a couple of vines. Her head landed on the Coronil, smashing it up. She got up and her face and neck were covered with blood-red syrup. Her face was wearing the most horrified expression she could give. Her knees sent her down seating on a marble chair. Harry was laughing hysterically at her that after scowling at him, she laughed along with him.

"Here, let me fix you up," Harry said as he walked toward her. "But first, come with me."

He led her to the garden, it was raining and already dark so they lit up their wands while being sheltered on a small arched pathway filled with vines. Harry held her hand and rubbed it all the while, inching towards her almost kissing her hair. He was about to cast a Cleaning charm on her when he stopped and said: "You smell good."

"Oh, what? I smell…? Harry it's the syrup, it's giving out a…" she stopped speaking when Harry kissed her nose.

He opened his mouth and sucked the tip of her nose entirely coated with syrup then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. He licked her like a dog, slowly, lavishing and liberally. She froze. Her mind blanked out.

His teeth were grazing her jaw, munching hungrily down her neck. He followed a trace of syrup up to her lips and kissed her upper lip then her lower one and back up again. She stifled a moan and started to kiss him back. His breath smelled like fresh parchment, an aromatic ember and just plain… well, Harry.

Hermione wanted to cry, but she held onto his shoulders for dear life. Harry backed her on the wall, wands laid forgotten on the ground, and it was bliss.

_Please, don't let this be a dream anymore. Please… this is what I've been waiting for._

Harry stopped and hugged her for a long time. She hugged him back as tight as she could as they both rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Do you see that arrangement there at the front?" Harry asked and she nodded not letting go as they panted for cold air warmth engulfing between them as they held each other, "It's for you, just thought that I needed you're opinion, guess that was the wrong thing to do. And might I add _stupid_? You are so beautiful Hermione, more than anything at all."

"Thanks, you are the sweetest! Care to sit down?"

They picked up their lit wands and cuddled up on each other on the bench.

"You know," Harry spoke his breath back to normal, "I might steal those Coronils. How long does it take to brew Amortentia by the way?"

"About twenty-two weeks, and drying Coronils take up about thirty-five days by the way," she replied grinning at him.

"Oh. Well, I just want to say 'I love you' since I know that I can't wait for that long 'Mione," he whispered at her ear.

"I love you too Harry, but something's holding me back."

"What? Do you have another bloke in mind?"

"No! Look, I'm really happy. But the thing is, you'll be my first ever boyfriend and I don't think I could be anything more than the 'Little Miss Perfect and All-Time Best Friend of the Boy Who Lived.' I don't think I'll be someone who'll be there with you all the time in a deeper relationship like this. I mean, I have tons of books to read! N.E.W.T.S. are scheduled for next year!"

Harry kissed her full on the lips and massaged her back.

"I know Hermione, but I don't care to be your first, I just want to be your last."

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one. And yes, Gollum no doubt is from Lord of the Rings, a character created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Amortentia is the strongest love potion by Rowling. While Coronils are created by me and its brewing time.


	5. Room for More Requirement

Harry was getting undressed, first came his cloak, then shirt, then his pants. He settled himself on a large bed. It was big enough to fill half the space of the entire room. The sheets were spread messily with deep colors of crimson, cream and gold linings. He was staring at the ceiling waiting for something. Or maybe, he was waiting for someone.

A two-minute hourglass was standing on a nightstand next to him. The top was nearly empty of emerald green sand. He picked it up careful not to disturb the flow of the remaining particles. When at last, it was completely vacant and was ready to turn for another go, the mahogany door opened. A silhouette of a long fiery-red-haired girl came in. She was very petite and the embers of the fireplace at the entrance of the room were illuminating her white polo shirt and miniature school skirt.

She walked slowly towards him, all the while slowly removing her skirt.

"I love girls who wear pink," said Harry.

"Really? Guess you'll have a great time this night," said Ginny grinning and settling herself on top of Harry.

"We'll find that out now," Harry unbuttoned her polo shirt from top to bottom then spread it down her shoulders.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes for Ginny was glaring her eyes deviously at her, with a knowing smile while Hermione's boyfriend was busy kissing her.

She stood up from her seat, face red with anger.

"Miss Granger! Please sit down, we're only studying transfiguration on becoming Animagi, you don't need to stand up!" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry…I was just, uh…sorry."

She sat down and Harry, who was seating with her at the back of the classroom, leaned toward her.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"N-Nothing just dozed off."

"Alright, well, I'll meet you this evening at the Common Room alright? Just after our Quidditch practice," squeezing her hand and, when no one was looking, he kissed it sending sweet waves to her chest. They were, after all, a couple for a month now.

"Sure," she replied waiting for the day to end.

She watched the Gryffindor team practice that afternoon. Sweat was dripping down his neck and he kept on biting and licking his lips from dryness.

_I am so lucky to have Harry... both emotionally and physically._

Harry was in pure happiness that he was still able to play. He had already destroyed three Horcruxes already but was still studying at Hogwarts for Hermione insisted him to, now that Voldemort's henchmen were lying low. Though they knew the term wouldn't last, even if the N.E.W.T.S were still three months away, they wanted to still hold on to the thought of everything normal. Everything was fine as long as they were happy. After all, there's still two more Horcruxes.

Hermione left her seat, her mind was disturbed. What if something happens to Harry? Would she be there to save him? Were all the years of friendship worth the death of the one she loved, loves, and will forever love?

She didn't know what to think of, same doubts she first had when she was starting to develop her feelings for him. And she wanted answers, right now. She wanted the answer of how deep their relationship was. She needed to know, to assure herself he was going to live. To live, for her, so that she may be able to give him the love he was deprived from all the years when he was still a child; a family.

Her mind stopped at the very thought. Would she want that to happen? Be married to Harry? He was still the kid she theorized to be living with the Dursleys. He was still an orphan peeking at the door of a dark cupboard at the foot of the stairs. She needed answers right now…

And found herself in front of the Room of Requirement. She entered it lost in thought. There was a massive bed neatly covered with a red, cream, and gold lining-bed sheet. She laid there and stared blankly at the ceiling.

The mahogany door opened and revealed Harry wearing his white polo shirt and pants which he usually wears when practice is over.

"I said, 'Meet me at the Common Room,' why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I headed here, believe me, my head was blank earlier. How did you find me?"

"Marauder's map," he said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh, right."

"And with you in that skirt, _I really and solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," said Harry, grinning and walking towards her, all the while, unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom.

"Really, really?" Hermione said teasing him.

"Really, really."

Harry crouched in the bed and on top of her, snuggled her neck and begun to remove her top, kissing her, suckling her lips.

Hermione send out her thought to lock the door and wished for a two-minute hour glass.

It appeared complete with emerald-green sand and just couldn't wait to use it.

"Alright. Harry? I'll give you two minutes, once this has emptied itself, you'll have to stop."

"Is this a dare Miss Granger?"

"Yeah, that is, if you can handle it. Because if you lose, we'll stop. If you win, I'll let you tell Ron about our relationship and I'll do anything you want for this night." 

_So what?! This is definitely not our first time. Can't wait to surprise him for the third time in a row... This girl is not just a bookworm!_

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You still got to study right?"

"Are you chickening out?"

"No way! Okay then I'll start," he removed her skirt now. "_Definitely_ love girls wearing red."

"Not pink?"

"I hate pink," he said turning the hourglass on the nightstand, sand falling that glittered whenever silent grunts, whimpers, and moans are tuned.

When they had finished, Harry won by twenty-five seconds earlier than the alloted time. So lucky... both of them.

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.  
A/N: I am terribly sorry for my poor English and writing, please bear with me!


	6. Comfort at the Common Room

Pink rose petals were laid across the marble floor welcoming everyone with its classical beauty. At the front end of the path, stood a bespectacled man dressed up in a black tuxedo with a sheer bliss on his face. His green eyes glistened tenderly from the hall's low golden light. Everything was a blur when echoes of footsteps suddenly came.

A woman was walking down the aisle with pink roses for her bouquet and a black wedding gown for her outfit. Both colors completed her red mane of hair, as she continued to walk, echoes bounced off from the walls. The closer she went, the wider the man's grin. With each step, a meter closes in.

When at last, she reached the front she held the man's hand. They both placed a golden ring in each other's finger. A small emerald gave a wink of elegance on the woman's left hand; and they kissed. With each lingering moment passed, the more passionate it went.

A dagger flew out of nowhere landing on the spectator's heart. A fresh burst of hot tears flowed through the corners of her eyes and came splashing on her ears. She opened her eyes searching for anything to hold on. She searched for Harry.

But he wasn't there. She frantically looked around the whole room, making sure that his body wasn't hidden under the blankets which he normally does when sleeping. She cried some more from the solitary, completely ignoring the growing pain between her legs.

_No he can't be! He can't be gone now! It's too dangerous now! No, please, don't let him be gone now…please…_

She scrambled out of the bed naked, hyperventilating. She tripped on the rug knocking down the night stand together with the hourglass, emerald green sand escaping it. She stared at it hopeless of anything more to think of. Her knees sent her down and she hugged herself trying to calm down. She wanted to be beside him; they were so happy last night. And he was at hunting for Horcruxes again, leaving her behind; leaving her worried more and more.

Silence followed as she got up and dressed, finally feeling the pain as she put on her red underwear. The friction from the night's activity was surely a thing not to forget for years to come, especially when Harry just nicked another Coronil and they used that oh-so-alluring syrup. She went to her dormitory and cried.

She waited and waited but still no Harry. She cried as she reminisced about her dreams. How she fell in love with him; how he fell for her. Both kept this "story behind the crush" from each other. Kept their relationship a secret from Ron; okay Hermione wanted it to be a secret from anybody especially Ron. People just tend to be so reckless at times.

She remembered their first time in which they got tangled in the bed sheets where Hermione ended up wearing Harry's glasses and Professor Sprout's expression when she found out about the Coronil and was suspecting that Ginny used it as boys were following her for a month now. Hermione wondered what the professor will react now that Harry took another one.

She glanced at the door then something cracked. To her surprise, it was Dobby carrying a tray of chocolate oatmeal bars, two glasses and chilled red wine.

"Someone is looking for you miss, at the Common Room. Dobby can't speak anymore," said Dobby quickly vanishing leaving the tray hovering in midair. She glanced at the grandfather clock that read eleven o' clock. She didn't realize that she skipped three meals already. Hermione reached up for one bar and started eating it when the tray began to fly out the door. She followed it and headed down the Common Room.

Her tears once again fell, her eyes hurting and bloodshot. She ran to the Gryffindor couch knocking Harry over.

"Whoa, missed me that much?" he asked. Hermione nodded as she lay on top of him.

"Where have you been?! I was so worried! I hate it when you leave me!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just destroyed one Horcrux, I'm here now, stop crying. 'Ling, stop crying," said Harry while sitting up. He poured two glasses with red wine and offered her one.

"I'm not a faucet Harry! I can't control my tears that well!"

"Here," Harry reached for the inside pocket of his cloak then gave her two daffodils which she wore by tucking each one behind her ears. "Better now?"

"You really do like daffodils, don't you?"

"It's just that they're really gentle flowers unlike roses. It suits you best."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"I want to tell you something," said Hermione hugging him tight as they shifted to a more comfortable position, Hermione sitting on his lap, her head resting on his chest and arms encircling his neck.

"And I want to tell you something too."

"Okay, you go first."

"You still smell like the room was when I left. Did you take a bath?"

"Um, no," she replied slightly embarrassed but countered. "You smell worse than I do! Where did you go?"

"What was that something you wanted to tell me?" he said completely giving her the impression that it was something he didn't want to talk about, nor anything that has to do with the Horcrux.

"Well… just my dreams."

"What…? Wet?" he asked grinning deviously, while he handed her another oatmeal bar helping himself with one too.

"Of course not, you pervert! Well, yeah… ummm, some… but no! Grrr…"

"I was just jesting!"

Hermione slapped his arm then kissed him. She told him about the garden, the library, the broom cupboard, the greenhouse, the Room of Requirement and the wedding. How she was now happy that she knew those dreams come opposite in reality. Harry laughed at her dreams especially the ones with Ginny in it.

"I guess you're right with them being the opposite but not entirely. Because I'll prove you're theory by 'supervising' the last one."

"What do you mean…?" Hermione stopped asking when Harry got up and knelt in front of her in one knee. He opened a black velvet box and revealed a platinum ring encrusted with an emerald surrounded by crafted diamonds resembling a flower. It sparkled merrily from the light of the fireplace. He reached up to kiss her.

"When I come back and defeat Voldemort, would you still be there to love me?" he asked her in an almost whisper, his lips massaging hers as it never left an inch.

"Yes," she was, yet again, in the verge of tears. It won't matter if her eyes will hurt again; this was everything she could ever want.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" he asked kissing her with every word.

"Yeah… yes, yes!" said Hermione. Her voice was desperate as she sobbed at his shoulder feeling the delicate object sliding up her ring finger.

When the grandfather clock in the Common Room stroke at two-thirty in the morning, both were naked and snogging at the bewitched couch.

"I think I'll wear a pink wedding gown…"

"Hermione! I said: I HATE pink!"

To be continued  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

A./N.: I do want to say that this story just started from a DREAM where I ahem, snogged a very-unlikely-for-me-to-have-a-crush-on classmate in highschool in the middle of a garden. I thought it was more of a harry/hermione frivolous kind of story and it transpired from there. So I do hope you're not expecting any seriously extravagant plot. And lastly, I am very sorry for the poor English grammar and spellings, English ain't my native tongue. :c)


	7. Chocolatey Beginnings

A girl at the age of four walked across the staircase to the Master Bedroom. She has waited for her mother to make her a chocolate drink for too long now. It was only a bottle to fill chocolate powder and water with, why the ten-minute hold up?

When she reached the door, she heard giggles and sound of rustling of clothes. The girl came to knock but the people on the other where bumping their bodies on the other side of the mahogany. She wondered if they'll knock the door down, it was rather strange for her parents to break their door and giggle about it. But nonetheless, her chocolate drink must be obtained!

She turned the knob and pulled on it as hard as she could. There's no way this little know-a-lot princess not get what she wants! The moment the door opened, her parents came falling toward the front of her feet, gasping "whoah!" and "aargh!", and upon contact on the floor, they looked up to the crime-doer. Tugging and smoothing their disheveled pajamas, they started laughing at their daughter's look of wrath.

"WHERE IS MY BOTTLE OF CHOCOLATE?!" shrieked the little princess.

"At the table, Schnookums, I'm sorry for the delay," her mother pointed sitting at her husband's lap and continued on to snogging their hearts out on the floor.

Muttering "parents kissing... cooties all over the place" "princess gets everything in an instant" and "chocolate is like air", the little girl stumped her way to the small circular table reaching up a little to grab her drink and marching back the doors as she sucked her bottle up.

Too preoccupied on her chocolate "need it as air", she didn't realize her parents were still on the floor, she tip on one of the tangled legs and fell, her bottle rolling out on the carpet.

"My chocolate!" she gasped as her parents laughed heartily while her father grabbed the bottle and proceeding to kiss her endlessly with his wife. Little Jade Potter was so full of baby cuteness and possessiveness of anything chocolate.

Hermione suddenly woke up with a smile on her face, upon foreseeing her daughter which name she'll have to refer to Harry. Her happiness immediately turned into horrified nervousness. She was still wearing her wedding gown. Plain white silk flowed down to her feet with a small train at the end, with a very thin gold wiry-like belt with fancy thin curls wrapped just under her bosom. This way, her rather bulging bump on the tummy, wouldn't make her look too fat from a five-month pregnancy and sudden chocolate fetish.

It was chocolate. It was that blasted thing that Harry Potter has to get sleepless nights of. It was chocolate that Hermione was tugging at him awake crying at an ungodly hour requesting for a bar of Dark Belgian Chocolate that almost drove him to insanity. If it wasn't for her very pretty and at the same time heart-breaking face complete with a blush, screwed up eyes, sniffing and a lovely pout, he wouldn't get up and apparate. Coming back, claiming a pregnant Hermione was harder to handle than killing Voldemort five more times.

With almost twenty minutes until nine o' clock on this lovely morning of her wedding day, Hermione started unwrapping a Honeydukes chocolate and eating her nerves down. She was careful to hold herself from eating another one after she has finished. There was a soft knock on her door with Ginny, the giddy bridesmaid, peeking in.

"Hermione, are you ready? Whoa, you look amazing! Well, without that smudge of chocolate in your collar," she said motioning towards her and Scourgifying it clean. "I do hope it's really alright for you and Harry of me having Draco here."

"Ginny, for the umpteenth time, it's alright! I'm more worried of your brothers murdering your boyfriend while I say my wedding vows," Hermione replied madly giggling after burping from all the chocolate she had consumed, patting gently on her tummy.

"You and your kid will give Harry a run for his Galleons from all of that chocolate fetish."

"Oh, hopefully not. Now let's get going before Harry thinks just that and might have second thoughts!"

"That man's a goner; he'll happily give everything for you and that baby!"

After Hermione finished cleaning her teeth and retouching her make up, the both of them exited The Burrow and was welcomed by their closest friends and relatives. With time passing by, the very handsome Harry Potter and the new Hermione Potter ended the ceremony with an old, powerful promise of love to go on forever. And sealed it with a kiss that lasted long enough to get Harry stumbling forward to the floor beside his best man's feet (Hermione luckily able to stop her fall when she grasped the doorknob) when Ron opened his room's door when he heard the giggling couple.

The end.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

A./N. 1: Now, I demand for a REVIEW.

A./N. 2: Once again, this is just a simple plot that formed from a simple dream I have had. If the story didn't appeal to you much, I am deeply sorry. (So is my year-long author's block...to further explain go to hpff.) I also apologize to all grammar and spelling mistakes, they are all mine for I never had a beta for this story. (I actually STILL don't.) I have turned to draco/ginny now and am in the works of a new story for them. I do hope you'll appreciate that ship, it's the best! Lastly, I might play with the universe I've created here for future fics. (maybe they'll be one-shots.)


End file.
